fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorazhal
The Thorazhal is a Dilophosaurus-based Brute Wyvern that is the enactment incarnate of a fallen angel that retains addition rage-forms, each being more violent than the last. It is elder-dragon levelled and is one of the four flagship monsters of Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode. Physiology This brute wyvern has a short temper that gets more and more frustrated mid-combat when the target keeps successfully hitting it, forcing it into four different rage modes the angrier it gets. It is violet in colour with blue glowing stripes that run through its long tail, a small protruding glowing sail on its back, gleaming red eyes and two crests with glowing orbs that are within both of them. It changes colouration, gains a mass of physical effects and mildly changes form within each rage mode. It is the fastest brute wyvern and can run as if it was travelling via lightning. Behavior It is a vicious creature with no chill or tolerance of another creature that isn't another member of its kind, this means it will stop at nothing until the opponent is dead and will increase in rage and combat attributes the more annoyed it gets, it will even attack creatures far larger than it with zero hesitation. It is responsible for the Styx Wetlands to be missing trees in various parts of the area. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Anything with meat on it (the occasional fungi and berries) Arch-Rivals: Other powerful electrical monsters Behavior Towards Other Monsters Attacks any random smaller monsters that is in its proximity, even the harmless ones. Tracks Tracks: Discharged brute prints, Spark pile, Electrical orb Specific Locale Interactions * When and if fought in the Arid Jungle, it will slam its tail into the water this electrifies every part where the stream water goes to, killing all fish, injuring monsters in connected stream pools and instantly paralysing hunters. Special Behaviors * If the wind current moves the trees or plants, Thorazhal will attack the plants. * If it spots the hunter, it will pretend to not be interested, if the hunter is close enough, it will attempt a pin attack, if successful then it will attempt to impale the hunter, if not then the fight will begin. Cutscenes N/A Abilities It increases in speed, damage and hostility with each rage mode, by the time it reaches rage mode 3, it will never stop attacking you and will proceed to chase you all across the map. Note: Unlike UNKNOWN (Black Flying Wyvern), Thorazhal can come out of all 3 of its rage modes, this can be done by either attacking its tail constantly to break out the surging electricity to set the brute wyvern a rage mode back, or plain not hitting it for an extended period of time, the Thorazhal will eventually then calm down. Rage and Tired States *Rage State 1: It will have electricity constantly surging and orbitting around it, its eyes will start glimmering a pink + red colour. *Rage State 2: Its body will start slightly glimmering repeatedly, its eyes will start unleashing a trail similar to enraged nargacuga. Its tail will release a trail alongside the eyes, its sail will be completely unfolded and be upright. *Rage State 3: Its body will turn completely bright purple and have a cream + white hue of energy constantly surging through its tail (completely covering it) - its eyes remain red *Tired State: It will drool from the mouth and its violet skin will turn black in colour (it never gets to a tired state post rage-mode state 1). Mounts Mounting this monster is the same as how one would mount a Barroth, Radobaan, Deviljho, etc Lore 'The Mad Lizard'... a creature fuelled by anger and zero tolerance of anything that shares the same breathe as it. Its responsible for destroying all caravans that cross the Styx Wetlands to reach other settlements, the last thing the new world fleet masters would want is this freak of nature to get anywhere near civilisation... Ecology *Habitat Range It inhabits the Firefly Steppe and calls it home but its likely not a native of the region, its native homeland is completely unknown although presume it to be a native of The Borderlands. *Ecological Niche A truly remarkable brute wyvern that truly lives up to the wording in the class that it is a part of. It is the apex of the Firefly Steppe, occasionally competing with invasive monsters such as Deviljho and Bazelgeuse. It is just as apex in other regions that it prowls around in. *Biological Adaptations Its tail has a colossal sized thunder organ that reaches phenomenal size, this allows the brute wyvern to conduct insane amounts of electricity and use it against its opponents, right next to the thunder organ is where the mystical aether element is retained, it is unknown how this forms but it only unveils bursts of aether as a reactant when Thorazhal is in high stress. *Behavior It is a vicious creature with no chill or tolerance of another creature that isn't another member of its kind, this means it will stop at nothing until the opponent is dead and will increase in rage and combat attributes the more annoyed it gets, it will even attack creatures far larger than it with zero hesitation. It is responsible for the Styx Wetlands to be missing trees in various parts of the area. Attacks W.I.P Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Tail Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ (4th Rage Mode only) *Earth = ★ *Wind = N/A Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = N/A *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★ Slinger Ammo Dragon pods can drop from Thorazhal (these don't become useful until rage mode 4 however. Carves Themes Notes * Does not have a special theme song for its 1st Rage Mode. * It is possible to kill Thorazhal without it entering Rage Mode 2 and 3 but its either super risky or takes a decent bit of time to wait for it to calm down. * Its physical appearance is based on the accurate model for Dilophosaurus. * Its name 'Thorazhal' is a play on the words of 'Thor' which is a popular Norse mythological individual that is often associated with lightning and thunder. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Aether Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Aetherblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Vocal Cord Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster